


Quick and Dirty

by Beanchan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, I don't know enough about how Rhinos mate but whatever, M/M, too much talk about fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanchan/pseuds/Beanchan
Summary: The guys take a moment to see just what their new bodies are capable of...TMNT:Out of the Shadows. Written for Tumblr Bopsteady week





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure stupid smut with no scientific backing, just enjoy.

“Nnnnn Rock, Harder!”

Rocksteady was more than happy to oblige, rutting even harder into his warthog lover from behind.

“Beeeebbbss…you feel so damn good.”

Bebop was currently bent over one of the many crates in Baxter Stockman’s warehouse. They were supposed to be guarding the place but had decided taking a little break couldn’t hurt. Especially when it meant they finally had the privacy to see what their new bodies could really do. And what they were doing felt amazing.

Oh course the sex had always been pretty damn good with them. They’d been together long enough to know what the other liked but their new forms came with a whole new set of hot spots they were eager to explore.

Rocksteady was currently exploring Bebop’s nice chunky ass and loving the way it squeezed him almost too tight.

The rhino was really glad he’d thought to pick up some lotion at the bodega they’d stopped at earlier for snacks. They were planning on paying for them even, but the clerk had taken one look at them and bolted. Oh well, free snacks, beer, and lube for them. Oh and the cash drawer.

He’d considered grabbing some condoms too but 1.) He wasn’t sure even the xxls would fit either of them now, and 2.) They’d only ever used them for convenience  sake anyway.

I lubed condom could come in pretty handy when you’re on the run from the cops and you really need a quickie. Especially because fight or flight is not particularly fun with an ass full of cum.

On the other hand, getting to bareback the warthog on their first go with the new bodies; Rocksteady had decided was a very very good choice.

Maybe too good.

That familiar warm feeling was bubbling up in his groin suddenly way too quickly. It was all he could do to grab onto his chunky lover’s sides, holding him in place as he came harder then he had in what felt like ages.

The awkward pause that followed did not feel good at all.

“Rock? Did you just…?” Bebop had to half turn from his position to glare at Rocksteady over his thick shoulder. “Man, seriously?!”

“Crap, Beebs, I didn’t meant too really.” The rhino pulled out, feeling way guiltier then he had in ages too. “New bod’s really sensitive I guess.”

“That was less than a minute and a half Rock!” Bebop fully turned so he could face his partner.

“ I know! You just felt so good and I…”

“Rock…”

“I couldn’t stop it, I…”

“ROCK!”

“Eh?” Rocksteady paused in his apologizing and looked at his partner’s face. The warthog was staring slightly downward with a grin tugging at his lips. He followed the line of sight back to his own crotch, where his erection was once again standing hard and proud.

“Oh.”

“My Man!” Bebop chuckled, belly jiggling as he lay back against the crate. “What you waiting for? Get over here and fuck me already!”

Rocksteady did not need to be told twice, wrapping Bebop’s legs around his waist and sliding right back into that nice, wet, and still deliciously tight hole.

The little part of his brain that wasn’t completely focused on pounding his lover through the crate told him he should probably look up some information on rhinoceros when he had the chance. Maybe warthogs too. It would be useful to know a few things about the animals they’d changed into. Especially when it came to mating.

For now though, Rocksteady’s focus was on making Bebop feel as good as he had. They’d quickly found if Rock just kept thrusting through his next orgasm he could stay hard and keep going and going.

And going.

They’d lost count of how long they’d been at it when the crate beneath finally gave out, sending them to the ground in a flurry of splintered wood and packing peanuts (and bits of whatever had been in the crate. Stockman probably would have been upset about it, if he wasn’t likely on his way to Japan right now).

But in any case Bebop had come hard twice and Rocksteady at least five. They were both tired, and sticky, and had bits of Styrofoam stuck to said sticky places. It was time for a break.

“New body’s gonna take some getting use to huh Beebs?” The rhino was up first, grabbing his best friend by the arm to help pull him out of the mess they’d made.

“Guess so.” Bebop got to his feet, starting to brush off the debris. “But ya know…don’t mind learning new shit if it’s with you Rock.”

“Aw Beebs” Rocksteady grabbed the warthog’s chubby cheeks, planting a kiss before pulling away to grin. “Think we still have time for some chips and beer before we get back to work?”

“Think you can open a beer bottle with your horn?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Haha! My man!”


End file.
